shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gogozilla
Gogozilla is the het ship between Go Go Tomago and Fred from the Big Hero 6 fandom. Canon Film Fred and Go Go know each other from SFIT, where Go Go is student while Fred a mascot and an non-student. They are friends with Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Tadashi Hamada and their newest friend Hiro Hamada. When Tadashi died in a fire, they and their two other friends try to help Hiro through his grief, but ended up being pushed away by him until they followed Hiro to the docks and encountered Yokai. After they got away from the mask villain and need a place to recover, before discussing what to do next, Fred beings his friends to his house that turns out to be a mansion, Go Go had thought that he is playing some kind of joke on them and wasn't in the mood for one until they are greeted by Fred's family butler. Once inside Go Go confuses that she had assumed that Fred lives under a bridge and is surprize to learn that he is a rich, as he brings them to his super themed room. After being "treated" by Baymax and took a look at Hiro's drawing of the bird logo he earlier saw, Fred hands Go Go and the others comic books about villains and tells them who they really are, she didn't see the point that Fred is trying to make with them until he reveals that their true identity pattern to connected to his theory of Krei being the one behind the kabuki mask. TV series When the team need issue number 188 of the Caption Fancy series, to solve a problem, Go Go helps Fred to find it. She had first thought that Fred already has the rare issue until he tells her that the only surviving issue of the comic is in the hands of his rival and nemesis. After Fred had got the information that he needed from, even thuogh it was of why Karmi can't tell the difference between Hiro Hamada and Hero!Hiro and not of how the team can defeat the dancing mother-daughter duo, High Voltage, Fred's comment of Mole cutting the power to his mansion, however, had helped Go Go to come up with an idea that allow them to cutoff High Voltage's power. In "Obake Yashiki" it is revealed that Fred tries to come up with ways to scare Go Go, but always fails. Even after he learns at the haunted house that her greatest fear is Leprechauns and dresses himself up as one to scare her, Go Go pretends to be afraid of his unfrightening attempt to amuse Fred and to hope that it would be the end of it. When Noodle Burger Boy goes to steal the hyper conducting magnet, where Go Go is in the lab at the time, she calls Fred and the others to help stop NBB. The implanted lenses, however, caused them to see their worst fears until Go Go realizes that what they are seeing isn't real and tells Fred and the others to remove the lenses. Fred didn't like touch his eyes, but he was still able to get them off and became a little annoyed by the fact that he wasn't the one who frightened Go Go at them moment. Even though they were busy trying to prevent a theft and had their own worst fears used as a distraction, while Noodle Burger Boy got away with the magnet. Moments Big Hero 6 (film) *Go Go places her hand on Fred's should as she and the others agree to help Hiro. Fanon Fans' reason for shipping Go Go and Fred together might be to due to the moments where the two are sitting and standing closely together. As well as the fact that Fred acts like an annoying, nerdy, caring brother to Go Go, at times. In an interview, Go Go's voice actress, Jamie Chung, joked about Go Go having a crush on Fred, which led many fans to take an interest in the ship. On AO3, the ship has 10 on it fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Go Go/Fred tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia *Fred is the one that gave Go Go her nickname that she commonly goes by, rather than her own given name. Gallery Fanart Gogozilla by bigherosketch.png A gogozilla wedding by Rainbow696.jpg Navigation